Jul 1996 CC
CAERN/WYLD * The old debate about defining the roles of Guardian duty and packs cropped up. Robert told Luz he would be coordinating Guardians, but that Cerebus didn't recognize Whispers as such. Whispers reiterated that their pack is here to help tend/protect the spirits of the bawn, and they do patrol, and there are always at least two of them are on duty at all times. When attacks, potentially hazardous rites, or hunts are scheduled, they will stand on duty with the Guardians if there are not enough others to ensure the Wheel's well-defended. If the current Warder wishes to remove the title of Guardian given to them by the last one, fine. Luz and Cerebus seemed satisfied with this. Robert has apparently not contacted either Luz or Whispers since his initial proposal. * Swipes is still seeking responsible patrollers for wolf woods. * Construction of the Nicholson house is underway up near the Escrowe farm and Markham's old house. Michael Powers, her husband, may or may not have made it clear that his family's move there will provide an additional corridor for Garou to use freely. * Some people became certain of Remy and his new friend's insanity one night, after coming out to the woods to check out a net spider inhabiting the hard drive of Alexander's girlfriend's computer. While trying to bind the spider into Remy's companion's sunglasses, the two took off howling after nothing when the net spider disappeared. * After 13 days in the Umbra on a quest, Drew's pack, (Drew, Brittany, Kosh, Thena, Rholeen, and Hank), returned, beaten, battered, and weary. Many were badly injured, but they recovered a strange egg, which was given to Quiet. Details are due once they've had a chance to heal and recover. * The FBI roadblocks continue to be set around Kent Crossing, making travel from city to Caern and vice versa rather precarious. Helicopters continue to fly overhead periodically as well. Word is going around at least in some circles that Pete Barlow is heading up the effort to deal with this problem as part of his Challenge to Brian for the rank of Adren, aided in part and to varying degree by Alexander, Becca, Megan, and Mark. * Chloe has started to being seen sometimes around the Escrowe Farmhouse. CITY * The first week of July, Garou Remy and Melissa, lead by Jimmy Wilson, headed to Detroit to look into Jimmy's uncle's new wealth. The wealth apparently came from Jimmy's own unclaimed inheritance, over five million dollars. Accompanying the Garou was Jimmy's friend, Feinan. When they returned, with Feinan's body, the Garou muttered something about an ambush, a gang of Mages in lab coats and surgical masks, and cloning. Jimmy does not seem any wealthier, out of the deal. * The heat is on from the police in St. Claire. There is a Federal warrant seeking the arrest of one Rebecca Nelson on charges of murder along with a nice $500 reward. The picture accompanying this warrant is a rather nice depiction of Becca. * In addition, a cruder local police poster seeks five people for questioning in relation to a child murder, some of whom are probably recognizable to locals as Cristoph, Audrey, J.J. Malone, Jimmy Wilson, and, again, Becca. Remy and Jimmy Wilson's APBs continue as well. * Those on the street may have noticed a few of the truly hard-up homeless with a bit of extra cash for a short time this month. PEOPLE * Brittany has stepped down as Silver Fang Elder, passing the duties she's held for six months over to Timothy Hastings, Adren. * New arrival: Meretseger, "She Who Loves Silence." Fostern Philodox of the Silent Striders, apparently Metis. Reasonably polite, if sometimes curt. Plans unknown. * Joseph got permission from Luz to return home for the Lakota Sun Dance, taking Dylan with him to assist. * Sepdet has informed the Warder, other guardians, and close friends that she will be departing the caern the evening of Aug. 2nd on Strider business, and to seek information from tribal elders about a rite which may be able to strengthen the caern. Her pack is familiar with her Groundskeeping duties and will see to them during her absence. * A few people in the area have been introduced to a new Glass Walker ahroun who introduces herself as J.J. Malone, and is free to admit the fact that she is metis. PACKS * Whispers has had a few minor wyrm-scrapes leaving them with various interesting wounds, but there were no serious threats to the Wheel; Sepdet's disappearance from the caern for several days was apparently a result of one. They have also finally passed the last test set to them by the five winds and were adopted by East. * Blackwatch continues on its quest for a totem, winding up in a rather smelly part of town while attempting to track down the source of the Wyrm taint infecting the ravens around the ash grove. available * Crossing disbanded and Anubis left the Wheel around the first of the month. * Brittany, acting on firm advisement from Falcon, has stepped away from Cavall. While quiet on the specifics, she claims her recent intrest in the Caern's affairs comes from the same advisement. CUBS * Some may have heard that Swipes has picked up and begun training a new Talon Cub, Hunts-at-Dawn, who is assisting in woods patrol to prove himself. * Yet another Fianna cub has apparently turned up at the Farmhouse, this one by the name of Donovan. CHALLENGES All previous Challenges are apparently still ongoing. DEATHS No Garou have been reported to have died this month. However, Feinan, a mage known to ally with the Garou, was killed in Detroit. Category:Caern Convo